Te encontré
by klainerwinchester
Summary: Troye y Kurt estudian en McKinley High School, viviendo el abuso de sus compañeros de fútbol, mientras que Blaine y Tyler estudian en Dalton Academy. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus coros se junten y se conozcan?
1. Un día diferente

**Hola! Soy nueva en historias de Troyler, escribo más de Klaine cómo podréis ver. Mientras que no obtengo respuesta de la escritora de 'Freak' para su traducción, empezaré una yo misma, a si que pensé en juntarlas y hacer un crossfade. No**** sé cómo irá transcurriendo a si que...**

**Un beso a todos y espero que os guste!**

**...**

_Troye's POV_

La historia de la que hablaremos es de un chico de 19 años llamado Troye, Troye Sivan, que vive en Ohio, estudiando en la preparatoria de McKinley High School con su mejor amigo Kurt Hummel, ambos on gays pero nunca ha pasado nada entre ellos, crecieron juntos y son nada más que mejores amigos. Ambos están en el club glee llamado New Directions, con sus amigas Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Mercedes, y los demás integrantes del grupo.

Se despierta como cada mañana con el ruido insistente de mi despertador, marcando las 6:25. Desbloquea el iPhone y ve mensajes de Kurt.

_**Kurt**__: Buenos días T! Espero que te levantes con buen pie ya que hoy es día chicos vs chicas en el glee club! Espero que ésta vez el Sr. Schue me deje ser parte del grupo de las chicas! 6:23_

_**Troye:**__ Buenos días Kurtie! Dudo mucho que te deje, las otras veces te reñía al levantarte del asiento. 6:26_

_**Kurt:**__ Miremos el día positivamente, no seas negativo mi pequeño Troye, hoy podría ser el día! 6:26_

_**Troye:**__ Si tú lo dices... 6:27_

_**Kurt:**__ ¿Paso por tu casa en 1 hora? 6:28_

_**Troye:**__ Perfecto. Te veo luego. 6:28_

_**Kurt**__: Hoy es el día, Troye. 6:29_

Sonie al último mensaje de mi amigo, se levanta y va a darme una ducha, dejando que su cuerpo despertara y sus músculos se relajaran debajo de el agua caliente.

Al salir se queda mirando mi cuerpo, '¿estaría bien ejercitarme un poco? ¿conseguir así un poco más de músculo?' piensa

Niega con la cabeza, secó un poco su pelo y el cuerpo, y salio con la toalla enroscada en su delgada cintura.

Se puso unos jeans algo apretados para mi gusto, una camiseta a rayas blancas y azules y unos nike a juego. Peinó cuidadosamente mi pelo y le pasó el secador, dejándolo perfecto, con el flequillo levemente levantado, hecho un poco de laca fijadora y bajó a desayunar.

"Buenos días" saludó a su familia, ellos murmuraron algo como respuesta, a si que Troye hizo una pequeña mueca y se sentó a tomar su desayuno.

Steele y Tyde estaban en la mesa con sus gameboys jugando a algún tipo de juego entretenido, igual el Mario Bross.

En cambio su hermana Sage estaba mensajeando seguramente a todas sus amigas.

Sus padres estaban cada uno con su periódico demasiados entretenidos, bebiendo su café.

Suspiró y acabó su tazón de leche, se levantó y avisó a todos de que se marchaba.

Salió de la casa y esperó a su amigo, que estaba ahí en 5 minutos, subió al coche sin saludarlo, a si que Kurt sabía lo que pasaba y no preguntó, simplemente condujo a la escuela. Cuando llegaron, vieron que Dave Karofsky estaba bajando del autobús, a si que en silencio quedaron en el coche por un rato más.

"Todas las mañanas igual" comenzó Troye.

"No te preocupes, éste será nuestro último año, recuérdalo, falta menos para NYADA y Nueva York" dijo esperanzado Kurt.

Troye suspiró y le sonrió, salieron del coche cuando habían pasado unos minutos desde que Karofsky y sus amigos se habían ya juntado. Entraron sin ser vistos por los matones y fueron a sus taquillas, sin dejar de hablar sobre su futuro.

"Unicornios!" gritó Brittany al verlos, ambos la abrazaron sonrientes por verla.

"Hoy presiento que es un buen día" repitió Kurt, ésta vez a Brittany, Troye simplemente volvió a rodar los ojos mientras suspiraba pesadamente

"Yo creo que algo grande va a pasar" dijo Brittany, Kurt me miró con una cara de 'Te lo dije' mientras yo le ignoré y cogí mis libros de la taquilla y la cerraba.

"Igual si, igual no, no os emocionéis chicos" dijo Troye, mientras iban caminando a física.

Las clases fueron aburridas y Troye casi se queda dormido en inglés, a igual que todos sus compañeros.

No se atoparon con Karofsky en todo el día, lo que les sorprendió bastante pero suspiraban de alivio al ver que todos se iban a sus respectivas actividades o casas. Hoy los matones no tenían entrenamiento de fútbol, a si que no se verían en lo que quedaba de día.

Kurt, Troye y Santana entraron al glee club y se encontraron a un castaño alto con una sonrisa de superioridad, hablando con el Sr. Schuester. Lo ignoraron y se sentaron, esperando a que llegaran todos los demás integrantes.

"Buenas tardes chicos" empezó el Sr. Schue cuando estábamos todos sentados "os presento a Sebastian Smythe, un integrante de The Warblers" todos lo saludaron con un simple 'Hola', algún 'Hey' o el típico 'Wanky' de Santana con el que todos rodaron los ojos, fruncieron el ceño o suspiraron pesadamente.

"Hemos estado hablando y decidí que vamos a saltarnos el Chicos vs chicas de hoy, haciéndo una competición amistosa" Algunos abucheos y otros asentimientos sonaron en toda la clase "A si que vamos al auditorio y empezamos"

Todos fueron al auditorio y Troye se fijó en dos chicos que estaban hablando animadamente en los asientos, uno tenía el pelo de color negro, lleno de gomina y el otro tenía el pelo de color blanco y el flequillo elegantemente levantado, los dos con su uniforme de Dalton.

Los ignoré y busqué a Kurt.


	2. Competición amistosa

_Blaine's POV_

Blaine estaba sentado al lado de su mejor amigo Tyler mientras charlaban sobre que canción harían

"Me parece que Timber es una buena opción" opinó Blaine

"No lo sé, está ya demasiado vista..."

"Bueno, acepto cualquier canción por Katy Perry" dijo Blaine sonriente

Su amigo rodó los ojos y sonrió

Blaine vio a dos chicos que le llamaron la atención, los dos eran castaños, uno más alto que el otro, y tenían el mismo flequillo elevado que su amigo Tyler

"Eh, ¿qué te parece si cantamos una de Ed Sheeran?"

"Genial, la canción Sing me gusta bastante" dijo Blaine sonriente

"Pues cantaremos Sing, ya se lo digo yo a los demás, tú presentanos"

Blaine volvió a mirar a los dos chicos desconocidos y subió al escenario.

"Buenas tardes, me presento, soy Blaine Anderson y éste" dijo señalando a su amigo mientras caminaba hacia él "es Tyler Oakley, los dos somos los vocalistas principales de los Warblers, esperamos que os guste nuestra actuación acapella, cantaremos Sing de Ed Sheeran"

(**Blaine**, _Tyler_)

_It's late in the evening_  
><em>Glass on the side<em>  
><em>I've been sat with you<em>  
><em>For most of the night<em>  
><em>Ignoring everybody here<em>  
><em>We wish they would disappear<em>  
><em>So maybe we could get down now<em>

_I don't wanna know_  
><em>If you're getting ahead of the program<em>  
><em>I want you to be mine, lady<em>  
><em>To hold your body close<em>  
><em>Take another step into the no-man's land<em>  
><em>For the longest time lady<em>

_I need you darling_  
><em>Come on set the tone<em>  
><em>If you feel you're falling<em>  
><em>Won't you let me know<em>  
>Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh<br>Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh  
><em>If you love me come on get involved<em>  
><em>Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe<em>  
>Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh<br>Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh

**Sing!**  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh <em>[2x]<em>  
><strong>Louder!<strong>  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>**Sing!**  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<p>

_This love is a blaze_  
><em>I saw flames from the side of the stage<em>  
><em>And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days<em>  
><em>Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know<em>  
><em>But something to drink and maybe something to smoke<em>  
><em>Let it go until our roads are changed<em>  
><em>Singing we found love in a local rave<em>  
><em>No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say<em>  
><em>But I can just figure it out and hope and pray<em>  
><em>I told her my name and said, "It's nice to meet ya."<em>  
><em>And then she handed me a bottle of water filled with tequila.<em>  
><em>I already know she's a keeper<em>  
><em>Just from this one small act of kindness I'm in deep<em>  
><em>If anybody finds out<em>  
><em>I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now, not<em>  
><em>Sobering up we just sit on the couch<em>  
><em>One thing led to another<em>  
><em>Now she's kissing my mouth<em>

_I need you darling_  
><em>Come on set the tone<em>  
><em>If you feel you're falling<em>  
><em>Won't you let me know<em>  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh  
><em>If you love me come on get involved<em>  
><em>Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe<em>  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

**Sing!**  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh <em>[2x]<em>  
><strong>Louder!<strong>  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>**Sing!**  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<p>

Can you feel it? **All the guys in here don't even wanna dance**  
>Can you feel it<strong>? All that I can hear is music from the back<strong>  
>Can you feel it? <strong>Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand darling<strong>  
><strong>Before the beat kicks in again<strong>  
><strong>Can you feel it?<strong>  
><strong>Can you feel it?<strong>

**Sing!**  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh <em>[2x]<em>  
><em><strong>I need you darling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on set the tone<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you feel you're falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Won't you let me know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh [2x]<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you love me come on get involved<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe<strong>_  
><strong>Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh [2x]<strong>  
><em><strong>Sing!<strong>_

Acabaron la presentación y todos se levantaron a aplaudirlos con entusiasmo y una sonrisa en sus caras. Los Warblers se animaron y se felicitaron entre ellos y se sentaron, mientras que los miembros de New Directions se levantaron.

Blaine vio a los otros chicos hablar con una chica morena bajita, asintieron a la chica y se pusieron en el centro de el escenario y el castaño más bajo empezó a hablar

"Buenas tardes, me llamo Troye Sivan y éste es mi compañero Kurt Hummel, no somos los vocalistas principales del grupo, ya que todos tenemos nuestro momento, pero ésta canción la interpretaremos nosotros, que será Angel with a Shotgun de The Cab, disfrutad"

(_Kurt_, **Troye**)

**I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**  
><strong>An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..<strong>

_Get out your guns, battle's begun,_  
><em>are you a saint, or a sinner?<em>  
><em>If love's a fight, then I shall die,<em>  
><em>with my heart on a trigger.<em>

**They say before you start a war,**  
><strong>you better know what you're fighting for.<strong>  
><em>Well baby, you are all that I adore,<em>  
><em>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

**I'm an angel with a **_**shotgun,**_  
><em><strong>fighting 'til the war's won,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know you're everything I have?<strong>_  
><em><strong>..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<strong>_

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**  
><strong>don't mean I'm not a believer.<strong>  
><strong>..and major Tom, will sing along.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.<strong>

**They say before you start a war,**  
><strong>you better know what you're fighting for.<strong>  
><em>Well baby, you are all that I adore,<em>  
><em>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

**I'm an angel with a**_** shotgun,**_  
><em><strong>fighting 'til the war's won,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know you're everything I have?<strong>_  
><em><strong>..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<strong>_

_**ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**_

**ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**

_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

**ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._  
><em>fighting 'til the war's won..<em>  
><em>I don't care if heaven won't take me back..<em>

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_  
><em><strong>fighting til' the war's won,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know you're everything I have?<strong>_  
>(I'm an angel with a shotgun)<br>_**..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**_  
>(Live, not just survive)<p>

_**..and I'm gonna hide, hide, **_**hide my wings tonight.**

_They say before you start a war,_  
><em>you better know what you're fighting for.<em>  
><em>Well baby, you are all that I adore,<em>  
><em>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be. <em>

Acabaron la presentación y Blaine junto sus compañeros se levantaron a felicitarlos, tal cómo New Directions había hecho con ellos.

Blaine vio algo que le llamó la atención del castaño más alto.


	3. Vocalistas perfectos

**HEEEEEEEEEY, aquí estoy de vuelta. Acabo de escribir el capítulo 5 porque estoy pillando algo de gripe y no sabía que hacer. Al caso, me pasé 1 hora escribiendo ese capítulo, pensando bien las frases y tal cual (también tomándome tiempo para ver fotos de los outfits, ya que la mayoría son reales de la serie y de Troye y Tyler, y contestando algunos mensajes que me mandaban por fb y wts, soy una chica solicitada JAJAJAJJAJAnook)**

**Y bueno, sólo decir que en el capítulo 4 (si alguien lee esto, claramente e.e) que no me maten por hacer... Eso ;) **

**Vale vale, no os dejaré con las ganas. Sólo os diré que hay un beso. Pero no de quién, tarararaaaa :D Soy mala lo sé, pero también espero que sufráis mucho con ésta historia MUAJAJAJA**

**Y bueno, si alguien lee esto ( :') ) espero que le vayan gustando los capítulos, ya que me pienso mucho lo que voy a hacer y intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo (icono... cualquiera, no sé, uno que inspire esfuerzo xd)**

**Bueno bueno, que me lío y me quedo aquí contando mi vida entera... Nada más, ahí va el capítulo de hoy!**

**PD: No sé cuando actualizaré porque no tengo la historia bien en mente xd es decir, me gusta escribir mucho y tener trabajo adelantado, y cómo no tengo una línea que seguir y mi imaginación no siempre viene cuando le llamas D: pues eso, espero que no traiga problemas.**

**Un beso!**

_Kurt's POV_

Las dos actuaciones fueron geniales, varios miembros se juntaron a hablar mientras Kurt seguía con su amigo hablando sobre los vocalistas de los Warblers.

"Pues me pareció que Tyler tenía una buena voz" comentó Troye

"Coincido contigo, ¿pero viste la voz de Blaine? Es angelical" respondió Kurt.

Después de unos minutos, Kurt vio como Blaine y Tyler se estaban acercando a ellos, a si que hizo callar a Troye con una mirada y les saludaron.

"Hey, buena actuación" les dijo Kurt.

"Gracias! También nos gustó mucho la vuestra, nos impresionó la canción que elegisteis, pero la salvasteis muy bien" comentó Tyler.

"Muchas gracias" le dijo un sonrojado Troye, Tyler le sonrió amablemente.

"En todo caso, a ver si podemos repetir una actuación así otra vez" dijo Blaine ésta vez.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Kurt.

Hablaron por un par de minutos hasta que el timbre sonó y significaba la despedida

"Bueno, supongo que ya nos veremos" dijo Kurt bastante apenado, no quería despedirse de Blaine, le había parecido muy simpático y amable.

"Igual podemos quedar todos un día, ¿qué os parece?" propuso Tyler

"Claro!" exclamó Tyler

Intercambiaron los teléfonos y cada miembro se fue a su casa.

Kurt acompañando a Troye, y Tyler a su amigo Blaine, se fueron cada uno por su lugar.

"Vale, me ha encantado, son super adorables" dijo Kurt entusiasmado.

"Sí, la sonrisa de Tyler es..." Troye se quedó con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba en su cara.

"A alguien le gusta Tyleeer" canturreó Kurt sonriéndole a su amigo.

"Y a alguien le pareció muy simpático su nuevo amigo Blaine" Troye le guiñó el ojo y Kurt se sonrojó nada más nombrar ese nombre.

Los dos suspiraron pesadamente.

Kurt llevó a su amigo a casa, vio que su amigo reía y escuchaba muchos mensajes llegar a ambos iPhones y se despidieron. Al llegar a su casa, sacó el móvil del bolso y frunció el ceño al ver que le habían agregado a un nuevo grupo. Lo abrió y vio que estaban Tyler, Blaine, Troye y él, sonrió y leyó los pocos mensajes que había.

~Vocalistas perfectos~

_**Blaine:**__ Hola chicos! Hemos creado éste grupo entre Tyler y yo para poder hablar todos libre y tranquilamente _

_**Troye:**__ Hola! Genial, así no hay problemas_

_**Blaine: **__Troooooye, Tyler dice Hola!_

_**Tyler: **__No! Ignora al hobbit, es un pesado!_

_**Troye: **__Jajaja Hola Tyler!_

_**Troye: **__Por cierto Blaine, Kurt creo que también te dice Hola, está conduciendo a si que no ha visto aún los mensajes_

_**Blaine: **__Pues dile hola!_

_**Troye: **__Prefiero que lo lea después, no quiero tener un accidente_

_**Blaine: **__Cómo?_

_**Troye:**__ Nada, nada, olvídalo..._

_**Troye:**__ Ya estoy en casa, a si que estoy salvado de la muerte en persona, si, eso va por ti Kurt_

_**Tyler: **__No seas tan malo jajaja seguro que no habría pasado nada_

_**Troye:**__ Prefiero prevenir que lamentar_

_**Kurt: **__Pues prevén bien que mañana vas andando al McKinley_

_**Troye: **__Ups_

_**Blaine: **__Jajajaja no seas malo tú también Kurt_

_**Blaine: **__Por cierto, hola Kurhdsfjljksdf_

_**Blaine: **__jfsñlsjf sjdt te aq jflkero_

_**Kurt:**__ Blaine?_

_**Blaine**__: Perdón, el tonto de Tyler me paso la mano por todo el móvil despistándome y me lo sacó por un momento_

_**Blaine:**__ Estoy sentado encima suya_

_**Blaine: **__Y está gritando por clemencia_

_**Blaine: **__Tranquilos, no sufrirá ningún daño que no se cure con el tiempo_

_**Tyler: **__Salvadme! Pesa tres cerdos!_

_**Troye:**__ Por dios chicos jajaja no se quién de los tres está peor de la cabeza_

_**Kurt:**__ No lo sé, pero yo aún estoy en el coche y tengo que cargar el móvil que está a punto de morirse, hablamos luego chicos!_

Kurt bloqueó el móvil y salió del coche, abrió la puerta de su casay se fue a su habitación, había sido un día agotador, puso a cargar su teléfono y se tumbó en la cama. Suspira y se levanta sin ganas a coger una manzana para merendar algo, su estómago no aguantará hasta la noche sin comer nada antes, además, la comida del colegio había sido horrible.

"¿Qué hacías hablando con esos dos chicos tú y Troye?" Kurt saltó del susto al escuchar una voz detrás suya, pero suspiró al ver a Finn ahí parado, esperando respuesta

"¿Es asunto tuyo? No creo" dijo y se fue al salón a descansar un poco

"Es asunto mío, eres mi hermano y él es amigo mío también" insistía detrás suya

"No te preocupes Finn, como si hubiesen hecho algo, sólo hablamos"

"¿Y de qué hablasteis?" preguntó Finn mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermanastro

Kurt suspiró rodando los ojos "De nada, Finn", y se levantó para encerrarse en su cuarto, ignorando las llamadas del otro.

Cogió el móvil y miró la hora, 18:32, decidió poner una alarma a las 19:30 y dormir un poco, estaba demasiado agotado y había dormido poco esa noche.

…

_Beep-beep-beep-beep_

"Maldito despertador" murmuró Kurt y lo apagó, luego recordó que era por la tarde, recordando lo que pasó en glee club y... ¡el grupo!

Quitó el cargador del móvil ya cargado y miró los mensajes, eran básicamente Tyler y Blaine peleando, cómo cada uno iba turnando victorias, luego un par de fotos de ellos jugando al Mario Bross, algún comentario de Troye sobre ese juego, algún coqueteo...

Kurt amplió la foto de Blaine y Troye quedando sólo el moreno, guardó la imagen y la recortó dejando al morocho en la foto.

_Clin_

Recibió un mensaje de Troye

_**Troye:**__ Vamos a tomar un helado? 7:32_

_**Kurt:**__ Me apetece más un café, TLB en 30? 7:32_

_**Troye:**__ Aviso a los chicos_

Aviso a los chicos

Aviso a los chicos

'¿QUE?' gritó la mente de Kurt, mientras veía un mensaje de Troye en el grupo, dándoles una dirección, correspondiente a la de The Lima Bean

"Será maldito... desgraciado!" habló solo Kurt, suspiró y se levantó a cambiarse y prepararse, se puso unos pantalones apretados color beige, una blusa amarilla con unas botas a juego y un pañuelo azul.

Para cuando estuvo listo faltaban 10 minutos para la hora acordada, a si que salió y fue caminando tranquilamente hasta The Lima Bean, estaba cerca, a si que no cogería el coche.

Llegó el primero, a si que preguntó por el grupo que tomarían y cogió las bebidas

"Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" le dijo la rubia dependienta

"Buenas tardes, quería un Medium Drip, un Moka sin grasa, un Capuchino y un café con leche"

"De acuerdo, ¿los nombres de cada café cuales son?"

"Blaine, Kurt, Tyler y Troye"

"Son 5,30€" Kurt le dio el dinero y esperó "De acuerdo, un minuto por favor"

Mientras Kurt esperaba, entró Troye, vestía unos pantalones negros, una sudadera blanca con las letras 'CHEAP' en ella y sus típicas converse negras "Hey" le dijo

"Hola" saludó su amigo

"Coge una mesa, yo voy ahora" le pidió Kurt, Troye asintió y se sentó, mientras Kurt recibía los cafés, cogía unos sobres de azúcar y iba a la mesa donde se sentaba su amigo.

"Hey, ¿qué tal?" le preguntó éste cogiendo su café, viendo que su nombre por fin estaba bien escrito.

"Pues bastante bien, descansé un poco y Finn estuvo preguntando por Blaine y Tyler, que porqué habíamos hablado y con ellos y tal" dijo rodando los ojos, su amigo frunció el ceño "Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo"

En ese momento entraron los nombrados, Blaine vestía un pantalón rojo algo ajustado, una camiseta azul y blanca a rayas y unos tenis azules, mientras que Tyler usaba un pantalón negro, una blusa azul con rayas verdes y unos zapatos marrones. Amos y se sentaron con Kurt y Troye.

"Hey" saludó Blaine

"Heey" le dijo Kurt con cara de bobo, por lo que Troye le dio un codazo.

Kurt carraspeó, "aquí esta tu Medium drip" entregándole el vaso a Blaine, "y aquí tu Capuchino, Tyler" les dijo con una sonrisa, ambos le agradecieron con un Gracias.

Después de varias horas discutiendo por cual sería el mejor glee club, se levantaron de la mesa después de la tercera insistencia de la camarera sobre que iban a cerrar, tiraron sus vasos y salieron

"Bueno, ya nos veremos entonces" dijo Tyler sonriéndole a Troye, quien se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza

Se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su camino.


	4. Tylastian

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY i'm back bitches :D Ya tengo 10 capítulos hechos, y voy a seguir escribiendo más, estoy en racha! Pero no me creo lo que hice al pobre Tyler... Aiaiai, no sé porque le... SPOILERS, SPOILERS NO jejeje sólo una persona va a saber los spoilers, y porque me tiene aprecio, no me va a matar, y espero que los pocos que votáis ésta historia no lo hagais luego! :(**

**Bueno bueno, os dejo con el capítulo, éste deja a Tyler un poco... dolido y confundido, en el capítulo 9 y 10 veréis lo siguiente, pero os dejará con las ganas de saber 'Que ha pasado?' yyyyyyy eso lo veréis muuucho (Espero) más adelante :DD Soy mala, lo sé.**

**Espero que os guste! Y no olvidaros de dejar algún comentario o review, que esto está muy seco, y de verdad que me anima muchísimo el ánimo y ganas de seguir escribiendo que al menos una persona lo lee, porfis? :3**

_Tyler's POV_

Tyler pensaba que Troye era adorable, que era adorable cuando sonreía, cuando se sonrojaba, cuando se lamía los labios al quedarle un poco de la espuma del café en ellos... Pero no podía ignorar lo que sentía por Blaine desde que se vieron en Dalton por primera vez, fue su primer enamoramiento... Nunca había pasado nada entre ellos, y no sería por las señales que Tyler le había mandado a su amigo.

Pero estaba decidido, cuanto antes se confesara, mejor, igual le correspondía, igual no... Tenía que intentarlo.

A si que apagó su alarma del móvil y se levantó, 'Hoy sería el día' pensó entusiasmado. Se duchó y se puso su uniforme de Dalton, suspirando con miedo. Peinó cuidadosamente su pelo dejándolo elevado. Bajó a desayunar y se fue a la academia.

…

Estaba sentado en un aula vacía, esperando a que Blaine le respondiese al mensaje y se encontrara con él en la sala para poder hablar, no se habían visto en las tres primeras horas, a si que, era ahora o nada.

Una sombra entrando por la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Blaine?" preguntó Tyler esperanzado, con el corazón en la garganta.

"Nope" dijo una voz, entrando un chico de pelo castaño, con la misma sonrisa de suficiencia de siempre

"Seb, ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo mientras se bajaba de la mesa en la que estaba sentado, con miedo. A Sebastian siempre le había gustado, y se lo confesó cuando éste y Blaine estaban saliendo, duraron dos meses juntos, pero no hubo rencor después de la roptura. En cambio, Tyler siempre temía encontrárselo sólo.

"Pues estaba buscando a una cierta persona" dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Tyler

"¿Quién?" preguntó mientras se iba alejando de él

"A tí" confesó, justo cuando Tyler chocó contra la pared, éste cerró los ojos deseando que fuera una pesadilla, estaba respirando pesadamente, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón en ese mismo instante.

Cuando abrió los ojos Sebastian estaba acorralándolo, con las manos al lado de su cabeza, dejándolo sin salida, bloqueado, encerrado como un perro... Volvió a cerrar los ojos deseando que todo acabara, que entrara Blaine por esa puerta y lo detuviera, pero no pasaba, y notaba cómo se iba acercando más a su cuerpo, notaba su aliento en su cara, notaba cómo una de sus manos bajaba a su cadera y otra se posaba en su nuca.

Oh no.

Y Tyler sabía lo que eso suponía.

Tyler sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Notó como unos suaves labios se posaban en los suyos, en un suave y lento beso.

Al principio Tyler estaba nervioso y apretaba los labios con fuerza, pero, sin quererlo él, empezó a relajarse y a disfrutar de esos labios, que poco a poco iban profundizando el beso hasta que sus lenguas entraron en contacto. Algo explotó en la cabeza de Tyler, algo pasó, que le excitó y pasó sus manos por el cuello del otro, mientras éste pegaba su cuerpo lo máximo posible al de Tyler, quien gimió, y los besos bajaron al cuello, donde Tyler empezó a abrir los ojos, y se fijó en una luz al final de la sala que le llamó la atención, intentó enfocar la imagen lo mejor que pudo hasta que divisó como una sombra se alejaba y la luz desaparecía.

Oh no.

Blaine.

"Mierda"

Separó a Sebastian de su cuerpo, y se tapó la boca, sin creerse lo que había pasado, salió corriendo en busca de su amigo, pero no lo encontraba.

Desesperadamente, cogió el teléfono y le envió un mensaje.

_**Tyler: **__Blaine por favor, dónde estás. 11:13_

_**Tyler: **__Contéstame por favor, yo no quería, de verdad que no quería, empezó a besarme y no sé cómo le empecé a corresponder al beso. 11:14_

_**Tyler: **__Blaine por favor no te enfades conmigo 11:16_

_**Tyler: **__Blaine contesta! 11:18_

_**Tyler:**__ BLAINE POR FAVOR 11:23_

_**Blaine: **__No me vuelvas a hablar. 11:24_

Mierda, ésta vez la había cagado, pero la había cagado bien grande. 'Genial Tyler, genial, eres un genio' pensó para sí mismo.

Se dio con la mano en la frente intentando saber porqué le habría besado a ese cara de suricato que tanto odiaba.


	5. Centro Comercial

**17 capítulos hechos y listos para ser leídos! Me está enganchando muchísimo escribir éste crossover, en serio, me está encantando, espero que a vosotros también ;)  
><strong>

**...**

_Kurt's POV_

¿Enamorado? ¿Sería esa la palabra? ¿Enamorado? ¿De verdad existía el amor a primera vista? Kurt no lo creía. Bueno... Kurt Hummel, que nunca había encontrado el amor, que nunca se enamoró, sin contar el tonto flechazo por quien es ahora mismo su hermanastro, ¿había encontrado por fin el amor? ¿Habría encontrado a quien le correspondiese de la manera que él necesita? La verdad, es que no lo sabía, nunca se había enamorado desde lo pasado con Finn, pero todo cambió cuando conoció a Blaine Anderson. Le había encantado con cada sonrisa, cada vez que le hacía sonrojar, con cada mirada, con cada coqueteo inconsciente... Sí. Era definitivo. Kurt estaba enamorado.

Igual enamorado no era la mejor palabra para describirlo... Posiblemente sólo le gustaba, le atraía... Pero, ¿porqué no podía sacárselo de su mente si sólo lo había visto dos veces en un mismo día? Kurt no lo entendía, no entendía su ahora obsesión por el chico.

Había entrado a la página web de la Academia Dalton, y había estado investigando. Era una escuela con tolerancia cero, donde Kurt pensó que él y Troye estarían a salvo y bien cuidados. Lo malo es que, al ser una escuela privada, no pública como el McKinley, iba a dificultar las posibilidades de poder asistir a acabar la secundaria sin abusones, granizados, encierros en las taquillas de el gimnasio... Sobre todo que no tendrían que visitar los contenedores de basura con toda esa porquería, arruinando todo el traje y el trabajo que le había pasado para arreglarse y verse bien.

Pero bueno, la mente de Kurt estaba saliéndose de su propósito. A lo que iba. Después de investigar en la página de la Academia Dalton, fue al apartado de Alumnos, buscando ahí a su chico encantador.

Descubrió que se llamaba Blaine D. Anderson. No sabía lo que significaba esa D... Dejó de pensar en las posibilidades de su segundo nombre y siguió leyendo su ficha. Tenía su misma edad, 17 años, estaba en ese encantador grupo de los Warblers, siendo vocalista al lado de su amigo Tyler, los dos cantando maravillosamente. Y al parecer estudiaba letras. ¿Será un chico de poemas? Volvió a investigar la mente de Kurt. Negó con la cabeza, y abrió la foto que tienen todos los alumnos, había una con todos los chicos del glee, y otra que salía él sólo. Miraba a la cámara con sus cejas triangulares, con una expresión... Digamos... Provocativa. Tenía los brazos cruzados y llevaba su uniforme cómo de costumbre.

Kurt, se mordió el labios mientras guardaba la foto, la imprimió y lo puso en un marco que había comprado especialmente para esa imagen. Tenía claro que sería lo primero que vería en su taquilla, lo único que haría para animarlo y seguir adelante.

Suspiró apagando el portátil y miró los mensajes sus dos nuevos amigos y Troye. El grupo no había parado de sonar. Al parecer Blaine quería citar a Kurt y a Troye porque no tenía nada que hacer, mientras que Tyler parecía estar disculpándose y Blaine simplemente le ignoraba. A Kurt le entró la curiosidad a si que, cuando estaba confirmando su asistencia, le llegó un mensaje de su amor platónico antes de que lo pudiese enviar. Borró todo y miró lo que decía.

_**Blaine: **__Lo siento por mi amigo... Bueno, ya no sé porqué le sigo llamando amigo... Era para confirmar si venías al centro comercial en una hora, ya hablé con Troye y viene. No quería decirlo por el grupo ya que no quiero que Tyler se entere y venga. Ya te contaré si vienes ;) 16:43_

_**Kurt:**__Claro! Estaré ahí en una hora :) Iba a contestarte por el grupo pero lo vi antes de enviarlo. La verdad es que me dejó bastante intrigado lo que ocurre entre Tyler y tú. 16:44_

_**Blaine: **__Genial! Descuida, ésta tarde os lo cuento a ambos. Nos vemos entonces! 16:44_

Kurt sonrió y se fue a dar una ducha no muy larga para poder prepararse sin problemas. Se puso unos pantalones negros bastantes ajustados, cómo siempre, una blusa blanca con detalles grises y negros, y un jersey gris. Se peinó con delicadeza su pelo, elevándolo con su inseparable laca, y se dio el último visto bueno.

Para cuando tenía todo eran las 15:36, llamó a Troye diciéndole que salía inmediatamente y que iba a pasar a buscarlo para ir al centro comercial.

Llegó a casa de su amigo, y tenía puesto sus típicos converse, que los tenía de todos los colores, con un pantalón negro no tan ajustado como el de Kurt, una camisa blanca con letras negras que decían 'BOOM' y una chaqueta negra.

Por el camino hablaron sobre de que podría tratar ese enfado entre Blaine y Tyler. Cuando llegaron se encontraron en frente ZARA, y unos minutos llegó Blaine, tan guapo cómo siempre, con su pelo lleno de gel, unos zapatos negros, pantalón blanco, blusa verde con cuadros, unos tirantes a juego y otra pajarita a juego con adornos rosas.

Les saludó a ambos y fueron a la cafetería a hablar tranquilamente.


	6. Pajaritas

**HEEEEEEEY aqui estoy! ;) Ésta vez solo escribo para comentaros de que tengo un canal de youtube! (Bueno, lo tenía desde hace ya bastante tiempo), pero eliminé todos mis vídeos y tengo 3 que son como 'vlogs', pero no lo son, JAJAJA y bueno, tengo un par de vídeos y los voy a empezar a subir, y editar algunos, pero mi a ordenador no le funciona ahora el audio y tengo que mirarlo, y aún no sé cuando podré editarlos, mientras tanto, cuando pueda, empezaré a subir los vídeos.**

**Habrá un video reaction a un video de Tyler Oakley, tengo el vídeo de la risa de Tyler Oakley (ya había sido subido, pero por un error lo había eliminado, ya está otra vez en yt btw), tengo pensado subir un video reaction de Glee en el episodio 2x16 con una amiga (era la primera vez que ella lo veía), tengo algunos tags, bla bla bla, tengo más vídeos pendientes de hacer y... Eso! Espero que os paséis :) El canal se llama Laura Mimoso. Aún sigo teniendo los 629 subsciptores de toda la vida JAJAJA**

_Blaine's POV_

Después de que Blaine se enfadara con Tyler al encontrarle besando a Sebastian, se citó con Kurt y Troye en el centro comercial para despejarse.

No era que a Blaine le gustaba Tyler, ni nada parecido. Pero aún sentía algo por Sebastian, ya que él fue su primer novio, fue la primera vez que se llegó a enamorar. Y su amigo lo sabía, pero aún así, le dijo que fuera al aula... Mientras besaba a su antiguo amor... ¿Para darle celos? ¿Para vengarse de él por alguna cosa? Blaine no lo entendía, ni tampoco quería hacerlo ya. Sebastian fue el pasado, y si Tyler era tan mal amigo, él sería todo suyo. Ya que no quería volver a saber nada más de ellos. Ahora sólo tenía ojos para el castaño, Kurt.

Llegó al centro comercial al lugar donde quedaron para verse y, tras saludarlos, fueron a la cafetería a hablarlo tranquilamente.

Pidieron una tarta de queso y fresas y se sentaron en una mesa, cada uno con un trozo, degustándolo tranquilamente. Hasta que Kurt fue el primero en hablar.

"Vale, necesito saberlo. ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Tyler?" preguntó éste intrigado.

Blaine bajó la cabeza y se rascó la nuca mientras suspiraba "Pues bueno... No sé si conocisteis a Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe, alto, castaño, con una sonrisa de superioridad..." dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Kurt y Troye asintieron acordándose de que era el chico que estaba hablando con el Sr. Schue antes de empezar la competición amistosa, aunque Kurt frunció el ceño al ver a Blaine sonriendo, pero no le dio mucha importancia y escuchó lo que tenía que decir, "Pues bien, Tyler me había mandado un mensaje donde me decía que nos viéramos en el primer recreo en un aula que, en ese momento, estaría vacía. Entonces, después de hablar con Nick y Jeff, unos amigos míos que estaban pasando una ruptura, intentando que volvieran a juntarse, fui a la aula donde me citó Tyler, y cuando entré, me lo encontré besando a Sebastian..." los dos se sorprendieron mucho y alzaron las cejas por lo que le estaba contando Blaine "y bueno... Sebastian fue mi primer novio, la primera persona de quien me enamoré, y me dolió bastante. No sé cual había sido el propósito de Tyler, pero si era el hacerme daño, lo consiguió" Sus nuevos amigos no sabían que decir "Pero bueno, lo de Sebastian ya es pasado, y a parte... Creo que me gusta una persona, no estoy completamente seguro de que me pueda corresponder" dijo Blaine mirando de reojo a Kurt, mientras éste bajaba la cabeza, notablemente decepcionado.

"Uff... No sé que decir tío..." habló Tyler. Kurt levantó la cabeza, suspirando.

"Lo mejor es que hables con él, que te explique lo que ha pasado, y si podéis, arreglarlo. Pudo haberlo hecho a propósito o igual sólo fue un malentendido" le dijo Kurt.

Blaine volvió a suspirar "No lo sé... Por ahora estoy bastante enfadado, a si que no le hablaré durante un tiempo" Kurt y Troye asintieron mientras seguían hablando sobre otros temas y comiéndose lo restante de su tarta.

Cuando acabaron, Kurt insistió en que debían de ir por las tiendas, que él quería comprar alguna ropa más para su vesturario. Después de mucho insistir, convenció a Blaine, quién habló con Troye para que fuera también con ellos, y con un suspiro aceptó. Kurt saltó de alegría y fueron a Pull and Bear. Donde Kurt y Troye compraron una sudadera de 5SOS que tanto habían buscando. Blaine reía por la ilusión que le hacía a Kurt tenerlo. Mientras que Troye miraba las miradas que Blaine le echaba a su amigo. A si que mientras Kurt se iba al vesturario a probar un conjunto, habló con él.

"Se te nota mucho" dijo Troye. Blaine, que estaba viendo unas pajaritas, se volteó sin entender. "Que te gusta Kurt" acabó diciendo, Blaine abrió los ojos y se puso algo nervioso.

"E-eso no es verdad" intentó decirle

"¿Ah si? Entonces porqué estás tan nervioso y le miras de esa manera?" dijo Troye cruzándose de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Emm... Pues..." Blaine estaba intentando buscar una excusa, pero no encontró ninguna a si que lo admitió "Vale, me gusta, pero no creo que yo le guste, no me ha dado ningún indicio de ello"

"Eso es por lo que dijiste antes, le dejó destrozado porque piensa que eres tú el que no le corresponde. Venga hombre, si tiene tu foto en un cuadro para colgar en la taquil..." Troye se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca. Blaine simplemente abrió los ojos.

"Enserio?" preguntó éste

"No, olvida lo que te he dicho, y vamos que o si no se va a extrañar si no estamos ahí"

Troye lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él a los probadores, donde estaba Kurt con su traje de nuevo, esperando con la ropa en la mano.

"¿Dónde estabais?" preguntó, y luego se fijo en que Troye estaba tirando de Blaine, y frunció el ceño

"Nada, que aquí tu amigo estaba viendo pajaritas y no pararía en todo el día" dijo Troye sonriendo, a lo que Kurt rió y se aproximó a la caja para pagar todo lo que cogió.


	7. Vlogs

_Troye's POV_

Después de que Troye hubiese hablado con Blaine, se disculpó diciendo que su madre le estaba llamando para que volviese ya. Mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Blaine.

_**Troye:**__ Me debes un favor. Ahora, a por él!_

Blaine notó que le llegó un mensaje, mientras que Kurt no lo notó, a si que Troye le guiñó el ojo, y el otro le sonrió.

Se despidió de sus amigos y se fue hasta su casa andando, Kurt había insistido en llevarlo, pero si lo llevaba, se iría Blaine, y arruinaría el plan, a si que le dijo que su madre estaba abajo y ya le recogía. Cogió el bus para llegar antes, ya que no estaba muy cerca de su casa y Blaine le envió un mensaje en el cual le agradecía lo hablado antes y lo que estaba haciendo ahora por ellos. Troye sonrió y bloqueó el móvil, suspirando. Él era el único que no había encontrado el amor. Bueno, lo había encontrado, Tyler, Tyler Oakley, pero estaba con ese tal Sebastian Smythe, y ya no tendría oportunidad de acercarse a él. El sonido de un mensaje nuevo en su iPhone le sacó de sus pensamientos, vio que era un mensaje Tyler, a si que lo abrió extrañado.

_**Tyler: **__¿Eres tú el que está en el bus o son imaginaciones mías?_

Troye frunció el ceño y vio a sus lados y, en el asiento de la derecha, uno más atrás que el suyo, estaba ahí, su amor platónico... Bueno, ya no sabía cómo llamarle en esos momentos. Troye se acordó de lo que dijo Blaine anteriormente, y se preguntaba si él y Sebastian serían ya pareja... Una ira de celos le consumía, inspiró profundamente y puso su mejor sonrisa.

"Heey, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Troye lo más normal que pudo.

"Pues estaba con un amigo, estábamos buscando a Blaine, por casualidad no sabrás dónde está, verdad?" Le preguntó éste esperanzado.

"Sí, pero está con Kurt, los dejé solos para que hablaran, ya sabes" Troye le guiñó el ojo, y vio como Tyler bajaba la cabeza, lo que no sabía es que Tyler siempre estuvo enamorado de Blaine, y que de ahora en adelante odiaría a Kurt por haberle robado su hombre. "Hey, ¿estás bien?"

"Eh... Sí, nada más lo estaba buscando para disculparme, por un ocurrido ésta mañana" explicó Tyler

"Sí... Nos contó hoy, parecía bastante enfadado" Tyler le miró con los ojos abiertos, a si que Troye asintió y le dijo que le diera un tiempo para que no estuviese tan enfadado.

Habían llegado a la parada de Troye, y tenía que bajarse ya.

"Me tengo que bajar aquí, ¿quieres venir?" le preguntó éste, ya que Blaine estaría ocupado, por lo que Tyler tendría que esperar y coger otro bus para volver a su casa.

"De acuerdo" sonrió y bajó con él. Mientras iban camino a la casa de Troye que estaba a dos manzanas de la parada, hablaron sobre Blaine y Kurt, que harían una buena pareja, mientras que Tyler se tragaba algún que otro insulto hacia Kurt, pero intentaba parecer amable.

Llegaron a su casa y subieron al cuarto de Troye, se sentaron en la cama y siguieron hablando, ésta vez sobre youtubers, y se dieron cuenta de que ambos tenían una cuenta y hacían vídeos, y decidieron que algún día se juntarían a hacer vídeos, mientras que Tyler le enseñaba algunos que tenía con Blaine. Los dos reían viendo los vlogs que tenían. Después de ver bastantes vídeos, apagaron el portátil y decidieron hacer uno en ese mismo momento.

Troye puso a grabar la cámara y se presentó "¡Hola a todos, soy Troye Sivan y estoy aquí con Tyler Oakley" ambos rieron por la presentación "Pues vale, os preguntaréis cómo nos conocimos y porqué estamos haciendo unos vlogs juntos, pues os explicaremos. Diles Tyler" dijo ganándose una carcajada de su amigo

"Vale, nos conocimos hace poco, en una competición amistosa entre los galantes de Dalton Academy y los malos cantantes de McKinley" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Troye le daba un golpe en la cabeza mientras reía a carcajadas.

Hicieron el reto de los tatuajes. Que fueron a comprar 5 minutos antes de empezar el vídeo. Tenían tatuajes de pegar con agua de Hello Kitty y de 1D, un grupo que a ambos le gustaba. Los dos rieron y se lo pasaron muy bien.

Tyler había visto vídeos de Troye, y hicieron el final juntos.

"Bueno, y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Darle a like, subscribiros y... Nos vemos la próxima semana" los dos guiñaron el ojo "BYEEEEE" acabó diciendo Troye.

Paró la grabación de ése vídeo y grabaron otra vez, ésta vez para el canal de Tyler.

"Bueno, ¡hola a todo el mundo! Soy Tyler Oakley y estoy aquí con el único... Di quien eres" dijo riéndose.

"Troye Sivan!" dijo Troye entre más risas, ambos se rieron y continuaron.

"Vamos a hacer un random tag que encontramos por aquí. A ver, primera pregunta. ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión al verme?" preguntó Tyler

"Umm... Lo primero, Tyler es una persona bastante pequeña" dijo riendo.

"¿Pequeña?" dijo Tyler con asombro.

"Eres bajo" explicó Troye.

"Oh sí, de hecho suelo llevar zapatos con algo de tacón para no sentirme más bajo de lo que soy"

"Pero bueno, es una persona muy amable y buena. Cuando le vi lo primero que pensé es, que buena persona es" dijo Troye mientras le miraba. Tyler no podía parar de reírse.

"Yo pensaba que eras muy tímido..." empezó Tyler

"¿En serio?"

"Síii"

"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del otro?" se miraron y se sonrojaron.

"Tu sonrisa" dijo sonrojado y riendo Tyler

"A mi me gustaba su pelo cuando lo tenía morado" dijo Troye recordando uno de sus vídeos "Pero ya no lo tiene a si que..."

"A si que me odias"

"A si que te odio ahora"

Los dos rieron y siguieron con el tag

¿De qué color son mis ojos?" ambos, rápidamente se taparon los ojos.

"Es como... avellana" dijo Tyler convencido

"¿QUE?"

"Es marrón avellana!"

"¿Te estás quedando conmigo verdad?"

"No, es como marrón, pero es marrón avellana" dijo Tyler muy convencido. "Te lo juro, los estuve mirando ayer que son muy bonitos" intentó mirar los ojos de Troye pero éste se los tapaba. "Vale, ¿de qué color son los míos? No lo sabes"

"Lo sé, son azul verdosos"

"¿VERDE? Oh dios mío, ¿me has mirado alguna vez a los ojos?" en ese momento quitaron las manos y se miraron

"Oh dios mío.." dijo Tyler

"Yo tengo los ojos azules!" explicó Troye

"¿QUEEE?"

"Pensaba que estabas bromeando"

"Oh dios mío, de verdad que tienes los ojos azules!"

"Tengo los ojos más azules de toda la comunidad de Youtube"

Tyler rodó los ojos "Vale, Nash Grier" ambos se rieron.

"La siguiente pregunta es quién es tu mejor amigo?" dijo Troye "Tu mejor amigo es Blaine"

"Sí, y el tuyo Kurt" los dos volvieron a reír.

"Vale, la siguiente pregunta es quién tiene las manos más grandes" los dos juntaron las manos y Troye sintió ese escalofrío.

Miraron que las manos de Troye eran mas grandes, y Tyler las apartó de inmediato por tenerlas más pequeñas que él, y otra vez, se rieron.

"Y la última pregunta es quién tiene más cosquillas" dijo Troye riendo "Definitivamente yo"

"¿Enserio?" Tyler acercó su mano para hacerle cosquillas

"No, no, Tyler, no lo hagas"

"No lo voy a hacer, lo prometo"

Troye se sentó otra vez y Tyler le empezó a hacer cosquillas, haciendo que su amigo cayera al suelo.

"Bueno pues esas eran todas las preguntas del ramdom tag, espero que os haya gustado, si lo hicisteis darle a me gusta, subscribiros a el canal de Troye porque es adoraaaaaable"

"Gracias" le dijo Troye en broma

"Vete a la mierda" los dos rieron y apagaron el vídeo.

"Bueno, al parecer si que tienes cosquillas" dijo Tyler

"Sí pero no me hagas más, ya me valió por caerme una vez"

Cuando iba a sentarse Tyler empezó una guerra de cosquillas otra vez, haciendo que Troye pateara y los dos cayeran al suelo. Quedando a pocos centímetros.

Troye nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie, y nada más podía pensar en que lo quería besar en ese momento. Sus labios se estaban rozando y Tyler se levantó de golpe.

"Yo... Yo debería irme" cogió su chaqueta y salió de la casa, dejando a Troye en el suelo llorando.


	8. YesNo

_Kurt's POV_

Después de que Troye se fuera, Kurt y Blaine entraron en la última tienda, Bershka, para ver algo para la madrastra de Kurt. Donde compró un precioso vestido y una blusa azul claro con detalles más oscuros. Y diversos pañuelos de colores para él.

"Bueno, ha sido divertido" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber comprado tantas cosas, hacía tiempo que no encontraba algo que le gustase.

"Sí" rió Blaine por lo cargado que iba, a si que le cogió las bolsas, y después de mucho insistir, Kurt cedió y le dijo un suave 'Gracias'.

Llegaron al coche y dejaron las bolsas en el maletero de su coche. A si que, si Blaine quería hacer algo, tenía que pensar rápido.

"Kurt!" dijo haciendo sobresaltar un poco a Kurt con el susto, quien sonrió un poco y le miró "Querrías... ¿venir a mi casa? A ver unas películas o a pasar un poco el rato, ya sabes" explicó con una sonrisa esperanzada. Kurt asintió y subieron cada uno en su coche para ir camino de la casa de Blaine.

Cuando Kurt vio la calle donde estaban, lo miró todo con asombro, nada más había chalets, chalets muy elegantes, y cómo no, bastante caros. Se preguntaba si Blaine viviría en uno de esos o en una casa como Kurt y Troye, cuando vio un chalet muy bonito, con las paredes blancas con los bordes con color oro, un portal también bañado en oro, con un inmenso jardín, y notó que Blaine se paraba en esa misma puerta y a los segundos el portal se abrió dejándolos entrar a la preciosa casa. Kurt estaba boquiabierto, ¿cómo podía vivir ahí Blaine? Era inmenso y debía ser muy caro vivir al menos en una de esas calles, pero sobre todo, en esa casa.

Blaine entró en el garaje y aparcó, Kurt aparcó a su lado, mientras que su amigo lo miraba por la ventanilla dándole una sonrisa a la cara embobada que tenía, rió por lo bajo y ambos bajaron del coche, mientras Kurt seguía mirando y examinando cada esquina de toda la casa.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, Blaine había puesto una mano en su cintura y lo iba empujando hacia la puerta principal, donde sacó las llaves y abrió, dejándole pasar para que lo mirase a su gusto.

Kurt todavía no emitía ningún sonido.

Sin duda la familia de Blaine era rica, muy rica.

Blaine volvió a coger por la cintura a Kurt, y éste todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras el otro lo empujaba por las escaleras sin soltarle por ningún segundo, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Aunque no hubiese nadie en la casa, Blaine quería que Kurt y él tuvieran su intimidad... No es que fuera a pasar nada... Malo... Pero estarían más cómodos con la puerta cerrada.

Kurt se acabó sentando en la cama, aún con su cara boba, mirándo hasta cada esquina.

"Solo... Wow" acabó hablando por primera vez en todo el viaje.

Blaine rió y se sentó a su lado, empezaron a hablar de los padres de Blaine, que al parecer su padre era abogado, su madre no trabajaba pero casi nunca estaba en la casa porque, o los dos padres estaban de viajes, ya que siempre iban juntos, o estaba con sus amigas cotilleando. Y al parecer tenía un hermano, Cooper, un famoso en la televisión, más conocido por un anuncio comercial

Estaban viendo _Moulin Rouge_, ya que Kurt había comentado que era una de sus películas favoritas.

Cuando llegó la parte de la canción _Come what may_, Blaine, inconscientemente, empezó a cantarla en bajito, cuando Kurt lo notó, empezó a cantarla, y no prestaron mucha atención a la película.

Cantaron la última estrofa, mientras que Blaine ponía especial atención a los ojos azules cristalinos de Kurt, y pasaba la mano por su suave mejilla, eso hizo que Kurt cerrara los ojos por unos segundos, apoyándose en la mano de su amigo. Se miraron por un rato más, mientras se iban acercando lenta y peligrosamente.

Sus labios se estaban rozando, y sus alientos ya se habían mezclado, Blaine se echó un poco hacia atrás, mirándole con atención a los ojos, buscando una señal por si podía seguir o no. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a conectar, Kurt sonrió, y eso le valió a Blaine para poder juntar sus labios.

Cerraron los ojos, y disfrutaron de ese beso. Era el primero que Kurt le daba a alguien, al menos por voluntad propia, no cuando Chandler Kiehl, un supuesto homofóbico del colegio, quien se había declarado a Kurt, y le había besado a la fuerza, por lo cual Kurt se asustó y lo apartó. Chandler había sido su peor pesadilla, y no se imaginaba que le pudiese gustar. A partir de ese día trasladaron a Chandler a otro instituto y nunca más volvió a saber de él.

Pero ahí estaba, con el chico que se había enamorado, el chico que le gustaba, que le atraía, lo estaba besando. Rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, y Blaine aprovechó para bajar sus manos a la cadera para empujarlo suavemente, quedando Kurt tumbado en la cama y Blaine encima mientras compartían un beso más apasionado que el anterior.

Después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta del aire y se quedaron mirando, Blaine miró los labios rojos e hinchados de Kurt, mientras que los acariciaba con el pulgar, y el otro no separaba la mirada de sus ojos.

"Kurt" susurró Blaine, volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos.

"Blaine" susurró éste en respuesta, con la respiración aún algo agitada.

"¿Querrías ser mi novio?" le preguntó mientras le cogía de la mano, esperanzado por que la respuesta fuera un 'Si'.

Kurt no respondió, lo cogió de la nuca y volvió a besarlo, mientras que los dos sonreían en el beso.

"Creo... que eso... significa... si..." dijo Blaine entre beso y beso.

"Claro que sí" dijo Kurt, antes de volver a lanzarse sobre él, los dos rieron y compartieron más besos en ese día.


	9. Digamelón o sandía

_Tyler's POV_

¿Pero que pretendía? Tyler no sabía lo que hacía, no sabía que hacer, estaba perdido, no tenía ni idea de que pensar. Siempre estuvo enamorado de Blaine, cuando iba a declararse, viene Sebastian y se besan, luego se encuentra al adorable de Troye y después de hacer unos vídeos casi se besan, y Tyler escapa. ¿Pero que le pasaba?

Su cabeza iba a explotarle, necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba pensar en todo, en ordenar su mente, en investigar que hacer con cada sentimiento, a cual correspondía cada uno...

Después de el beso de Sebastian, tuvieron una conversación, donde un apenado Sebastian Smythe se disculpó por su comportamiento, y le explicó que siempre había estado enamorado de él, le pidió que le diera una semana de prueba para que se lo demostrara... Después de pensárselo demasiado le mandó un mensaje citándolo a las 22:30 en el bar gay más popular de Ohio, Scandals. Tyler se mordió el labio, pensando y era lo correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no sabía que quería, a quién quería... Se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y decidió darle una oportunidad a Sebastian. A los pocos segundos le llevó un mensaje del otro dónde le decía que no se arrepentiría, al lado de un emoticono con forma de un guiño. Tyler volvió a suspirar y se levantó de la cama, dándose una ducha bastante larga para refrescar las ideas y intentar empezar de cero.

Se puso unas converse blancas, un pantalón bastante ajustado color vaquero oscuro, tirando a negro, un cinturón negro y una blusa blanca, junto con sus inseparables gafas. Se secó su pelo y lo peinó delicadamente hacia arriba.

Tenía que empezar a pensar en que color se teñiría el pelo desde ese día a dos meses, había probado todos los colores posibles. Azul, morado, castaño, rubio, verde... Y actualmente lo tenía blanco.

Suspiró por cuarta vez en esa tarde y cogió el móvil, viendo que quedaba media hora para su 'cita' con el gran Sebastian Smythe.

Cogió la cartera, las llaves, una chaqueta y salió de la casa. Por suerte, no tenía hora de vuelta, ya que sus padres no vivían con él, desde hacía un año se había mudado a un apartamento donde grababa sus vídeos, invitaba a sus amigos, y lo tenía más cerca de la Academia Dalton, donde podría acabar sus estudios tranquilamente.

Condujo hacia el bar y llegó 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero ahí estaba Sebastian, con unos deportivos negros, un pantalón vaquero suelto y una blusa negra, esperándolo con una sonrisa. Se saludaron con un incómodo abrazo y entraron al bar con sus DNIs falsos.

El portero giró los ojos y los dejó pasar, dentro les chocó un aire caliente y mezclado de distintos olores de colonias de diferentes marcas.

"¿Quieres tomar una cerveza, o algo?" le preguntó Sebastian mientras se acercaban a una mesa vacía.

"Un whisky está bien" le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba, Sebastian le levantó las cejas en una señal de '¿Estás seguro?', a lo que Tyler le asintió con la cabeza, su amigo levantó los hombros y fue a por las bebidas.

Tyler cogió su móvil y vio algunos tweets de sus fans, contestó a algunos, y puso un tweet que decía: 'Preparados chicos, pronto habrá nuevo vídeo, con invitado especial!', al momento de twittearlo le llegaron marcas de favoritos, algunos retweets y contestaciones con diferentes nombres de youtubers intentando adivinar con quién sería el vídeo. Tyler sonrió al ver que ninguno sabría que el invitado especial sería Troye.

Troye.

Suspiró y vio su facebook, viendo el perfil de su amigo que recientemente lo había agregado. Vio que estaba conectado y decidió disculparse por lo ocurrido.

Tyler- Hey, sólo quería disculparme sobre lo pasado ésta tarde, sólo que no me sentía muy bien y no sabía... No sé que hacer con mi vida en éstos momentos.

A los pocos minutos le llegó un mensaje del messenger del facebook, ya sabiendo de quien sería, lo abrió.

Troye- No te preocupes, no te guardo rencor ni nada parecido, seguiremos igual que antes :)

Tyler suspiró aliviado, al menos no lo odiaba.

Se mandaron algún otro mensaje acordando que le pasaría los vídeos por correo y que los editarían para subirlo en unos días, Tyler sonreía feliz al móvil. Un golpe en la mesa le hizo saltar, levantó la mirada y vio cómo Sebastian depositaba las bebidas. Traía un vaso lleno de Whisky y lo que parecía ser Tequila o Vodka blanco. Se atrajo el misterioso líquido a la nariz y lo probó, sin duda era tequila, y de los fuertes. Puso mala cara, no era que el tequila no le agradase, pero prefería tomárselo en chupitos, sin saborearlo y tragarlo todo de un solo golpe. Lo que le acordó los juegos que hacía con su amigo Sawyer, sonrió en los recuerdos, tendría que hablar con él para un próximo vídeo, hacía 5 meses que no se veían.

"¿Porqué sonríes?" dijo Sebastian riendo mientras que le cogía la bebida de la mano de Tyler.

"Nada, sólo recordando buenos momentos con Sawyer" contestó. Empezaron hablando de su amigo. Sebastian era un fan de los vídeos de Tyler, siempre los veía, y los que hacía son Sawyer eran sus favoritos, ya que siempre reía por lo borrachos que estaban.

Los temas fueron pasando y se divertían, mientras que Sebastian, ya un poco mareado, a igual que Tyler, se le acercaba peligrosamente. Cuando cayeron en un silencio incómodo, acabaron sus bebidas con un trago y su amigo empezó a acariciarle las piernas. Tyler le puso la mano encima, entrelazando sus dedos. Se miraron y Sebastian le besó. No fue un beso como el primero que compartió con él en la sala, para nada, ese beso era posesivo, hambriento, y muy desordenado. Sus mentes mandaban movimientos torpes, haciendo que ese beso no fuera tan agradable. Al poco tiempo se separaron y pidieron otra ronda.

Al acabar sus otras bebidas, Tyler sacó un selfie con Sebastian, Tyler miraba a la cámara con los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa, mientras el otro le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras miraba a la cámara.

El flash casi le ciega y se rieron. Tyler estaba muy borracho, pero veía más o menos lo que escribía.

'Pasando un buen rato con mi buen amigo SebS' puso en twitter, junto a la foto. Bendito corrector del iPhone, pensó. Ya que todo lo que escribía se iba corrigiendo automáticamente y pudo ver que estaba bien escrito.

Rieron por más tiempo y compartieron uno que otro beso perdido, hasta que notó que su móvil empezaba a vibrar en su bolsillo del pantalón, se disculpó mientras que entraba en el baño. No pudo diferenciar quien le llamaba pero contestó torpemente.

"¿Digamelón o sandía?" dijo mientras reía por el chiste.

"Tyler, ¿dónde estás?" no reconoció la voz, pero lo notaba bastante asustado

"Aiiiiii Blaiine, pues est-estoy en Scandals pasando un buen rato con Sebbb"

"Tyler, no soy Blaine, pero quédate ahí, mi casa está cerca, iré a buscarte, por lo que más quieras no te muevas"

"A la orden mi señor" dijo Tyler mientras le hacía un saludo de soldado, sin acordarse de que estaban hablando por teléfono y éste no podía verle. Por la otra línea se escuchó un suspiro y colgaron. Tyler frunció el ceño y volvió con Sebastian, pero al volver pudo diferenciar a dos personas borrosas en la mesa donde estaban sentados, se acercó más y vio a un rubio encima de Sebastian mientras lo besada apasionadamente y éste recorría todo su cuerpo con las manos, deteniéndose bastante tiempo en el culo del otro.

Tyler rodó los ojos, era Sebastian, no se podía hacer ilusiones. Cogió su chaqueta y salió del bar sin que su acompañante se diera cuenta.

Ahí fuera divisó una sombra borrosa que lo cogía por la espalda y le susurraba unas palabras, mientras lo empujaba por las frías calles.


	10. Digamelón o sandía (Parte 2)

_Tyler's POV_

No recordaba más, no recordaba mucho más... Ya que a partir de ahí, todo se había vuelto borroso para el sueño de Tyler, y una luz infernal le hizo abrir los ojos, maldiciendo por lo bajo no haber cerrado la persiana esa noche.

Luego se dio cuenta.

¿Estaba en su casa? Y si era así... ¿Cómo había llegado?

Se despertó de sobresalto, sentándose en la cama donde estaba tumbado, y cerrando los ojos de inmediato por la luz que se asomaba y su infernal dolor de cabeza.

"Oh dios..." dijo en un susurro. Al momento, oyó el movimiento de unas sábanas, miró a su derecha y vio un cuerpo blanco y delgado a su lado, con la almohada tapando su cara por la molestia del sol por la mañana. Lo que más le sorprendió es que estuvieran los dos desnudos en una misma cama. Se echó las manos a la cabeza, cogiendo la ropa del suelo y poniéndosela en un tiempo récord. Sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación, buscando como pudo la salida por la puerta principal. Cuando la encontró la cerró despacio, y empezó a correr por las calles desconocinas.

Después de mucho correr, divisó una parada de taxis, comprobó el dinero de su cartera y se subió en uno, dándole la dirección de su casa, mientras se estrujaba la cabeza intentando recordar lo pasado la anterior noche después de haber salido al ver a Sebastian con el otro chico. Pero no podía, ni un sólo recuerdo llegaba a su mente. Se maldijo mentalmente, y notó como el taxi se detuvo, miró por la ventana y vio su calle, le dio al taxista el importe y salió, entrando a su apartamento, mientras cogía un par de pastillas y las tragaba con dos vasos de agua. Escuchó el insoportable sonido del iPhone, vio que tenía un mensaje de Troye reciente, y algunos que otros comentarios en el twitter. Puso a cargar su móvil, lo dejó en silencio y sin poder con su cuerpo, cogió un pijama y se metió en la cama directamente. Ya se ducharía después, lo que necesitaba es descansar y que las pastillas hicieran efecto.

El hambre le hizo despertar, soñoliento miró su iPhone, eran las 16:34, había dormido todo el día, se desperezó un poco y miró el mensaje de Troye.

_**Troye:**__ Hey, ¿que tal ayer? 11:41_

Tyler frunció el ceño por el comentario de su amigo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que mientras que Sebastian estaba cogiendo las bebidas, había hablado con él.

_**Tyler: **__Pues supongo que bien, había quedado con Sebastian para intentarlo pero veo que encontró a otro chico, pero me esperaba ya todo sobre él, a si que jajaja. 16:37_

_**Troye: **__Que palo jaja. 16:39_

_**Tyler: **__Lo que si que no me acuerdo es dónde desperté. 16:40_

Tyler vio que Troye miró el mensaje y tardó en responder.

_**Troye: **__No te acuerdas de nada? :\ 16:41_

_**Tyler: **__Desperté en una parte de la ciudad que no conocía, y en una casa que nunca había visto en mi vida. Estaba vestido con una persona al lado, no sé quién sería ni nada, estaba tapado o tapada por los rayos del sol. 16:41_

Tyler decidió ignorar el detalle de que estaban ambos sin ropa, y se puso a pensar si habría sido una mujer o un hombre. Un escalofrío le entró por todo el cuerpo con sólo imaginarse haberse acostado con una mujer. Nunca tenía problema en dormir con una mujer en la misma casa, pero no se imaginaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con una chica. La vibración de el móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_**Troye: **__Que extraño... Bueno, tengo que dejarte que voy a hacer unas compras con Kurt, nos vemos._

Troye le había contestado un poco borde para el gusto de Tyler, siempre ponía algún que otro emoticono o carita graciosa, pero no había puesto nada. No le dio importancia y vio algunos tweets de sus fans, quienes aún seguían intentando saber quién sería ese famoso youtuber invitado especial. Sonrió y se levantó, dándose una ducha con el agua no muy caliente para despejarse. Ya se sentía mejor después de haber tomado esa ducha. Se decidió por ponerse unos tenis deportivos, un pantalón negro ajustado y una blusa azul marino con diferentes adornos más claros.

Había decidido ya cómo sería su nuevo peinado, pero iba a esperar unas semanas para hacerlo, mientras tanto editaría el vídeo.

Antes de empezar, salió a comprar algunas cosas para comer para hoy y mañana, ya que sería Domingo y cerrarían los supermercados. Al volver hizo unos espaguettis y albóndigas, comió tranquilamente, limpió el plato y se puso a editar.

Para cuando había acabado eran las 20:48, su estómago empezaba a rugir, a si que hizo una sopa de sobre, que le encantaba, y necesitaba una cena ligera después de lo de la noche anterior.

Decidió hacer un Q&A sorpresa. La mayoría de las preguntas que le hacían era para que dijera el nombre de el youtuber invitado, pero Tyler no lo decía, se disculpó con todos pero dijo que en dos días ambos subirían el vídeo.

Acabó el livescream a las 23:58, apagó el portátil, miró algunos comentarios en twitter, instagram, tumblr y facebook y una hora después, se quitó la ropa, quedando en sus azules boxers y se acostó. Era una noche calurosa, por lo que no se pondría pijama, tampoco acostumbraba a hacerlo, solamente y de vez en cuando iba de viaje, dependiendo con quién durmiese, con quién compartía habitación... Cosas así.

Con lo cansado que estaba no le costó dormir, a los pocos minutos se relajó y se permitió desconectar sus pensamientos por ese día.


	11. La noche

_Blaine's POV_

No lo podía creer, Blaine estaba besando a un ángel, a un maravilloso ángel, su ángel. Kurt Hummel estaba tumbado en la cama mientras que Blaine estaba encima suya besándolo con intensidad pero con todo el amor del mundo, llevaban así un par de minutos... Igual una hora... Lo que sea, los dos no podían separar sus labios del otro aunque lo intentasen. Pero aún así, Kurt logró parar por unos segundos y recuperar un poco el aliento.

"Creo... Creo que debería irme ya, es bastante tarde..." comentó Kurt, el corazón de Blaine dio un brinco de tristeza.

"No... Quédate..." dijo mientras volvía a tirarse encima suya besando esos labios, sería su nueva droga.

Después de varios minutos, Kurt volvió a sacar fuerzas para separarse y hablar "No tengo mis cremas aquí, ni ropa, y mi padre no me dejaría quedar en casa de ningún chico que no sea Troye" explicó.

"Bueno pues dile que estás con alguna amiga, y sí que tienes ropa, los conjuntos todos que compraste ayer están en el maletero de tu coche" dijo mientras le daba un pequeño y inofensivo beso. Kurt gimió y le miró suspirando.

"Sabes que, no me gusta mentirle a mi padre"

"No será una mentira, te quedarás con una de tus amigas, lo que omitirás será la diferencia de sexo de tu amiga" dijo con una sonrisa, esperando convencerlo.

Kurt le sonrió también y se dio por vencido, llamó a su padre y le dijo que quedaría con Rachel, Santana y Mercedes haciendo una fiesta de pijamas. Le explicó que tenía ropa que había comprado anteriormente en el centro comercial, y para acabar de convencerlo le dijo que le compraría algo a él también al día siguiente. Burt accedió de mala gana, no es que no confiara en su hijo, pero no le gustaba que le preguntaran o les informaran de las cosas en el mismo día, el quería que le dijeran mínimo un día antes de la fecha acordada. Kurt le dio mil gracias y le colgó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía pijama, ya que no había comprado más que conjuntos para poner, ya que no tenía planeado quedarse con Blaine.

Después de cenar y hablar con él, Blaine le prestó una camiseta de su hermano que de seguro le quedaría grande, y se disculpó que no tenía pantalones flojos de dormir, ya que él no dormía con pijamas cuando había noches cálidas, sólo tenía trajes gordos de invierno. Kurt no le dio importancia y fue a cambiarse al baño, cuando recordó que Blaine no dormiría con nada más que unos boxers, NADA más, lo que hizo que se mordiese el labio para reprimir un pequeño gemido.

Se agradeció mentalmente por tener siempre un kit con pequeñas muestras de cremas y cepillo de dientes de viaje en su bolso, se echó las cremas correctas para la noche, se lavó los dientes, se puso la camiseta y efectivamente le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, sonrió, dejó que su cara absorbiera las cremas del todo y salió del cuarto de baño. Y al salir vio a Blaine concentrado en su iPhone mientras estaba en la cama tumbado, con las mantas hasta la cintura, dejando ver un poco de su boxer negro, Kurt divisó que era Calvin Klein, se mordió el labio y miró un poco más arriba, viendo su perfecto y formado torso desnudo. Apartó la mirada a otro lado, esperando que no se hubiese sonrojado bastante y se movió hacia la cama.

Blaine vio a Kurt como la persona más sexy del mundo, el hecho de que la camiseta le quedase tan grande que le dejara ver parte de su hombro lo exitaba, dejó el móvil cargando a un lado y se apartó para dejarlo entrar en la cama. Blaine apagó la luz y se quedaron tumbados mirándose uno al otro. Ninguno iba a conciliar el sueño durmiendo al lado del otro. A si que Blaine tomó la iniciativa de acercarse a su nueva droga preferida. Kurt sonrió y se tumbó, abriendo la boca completamente para iniciar una pelea de lenguas.

Blaine se fue moviendo hasta quedar posicionado entre sus piernas, agarrando las muñecas del otro por encima de la cabeza, lo que le hizo gemir. Blaine mordió el labio inferior del más bajo y se miraron con lujuria.

Volvieron a besarse con más pasión mientras que Blaine olvidaba las manos del otro y acariciaba su piel por debajo de la tela de la camiseta, levantándola poco a poco para no asustarle. Kurt se adelantó, levantándose levemente para sacársela y tirarla a algún sitio de la habitación, sonrieron y Blaine atacó el cuello del castaño, dejando varios mordiscos y delienándolo con la lengua, haciendo que el otro se retorciera debajo suya. Blaine rió mientras le hacía un gran chupón cerca de su hombro.

Fue bajando peligrosamente hasta que cogió los boxers rojos oscuros de su compañero con los dientes y tiró de ellos, soltándolos haciendo que volvieran a su posición anterior, haciendo que el castaño gimiera otra vez.

Los sacó de un tirón, y se sacó los suyos también, a este paso eran un estorbo. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche, buscando un pequeño frasco en él.

"¿Qué hacías con eso en tu cajón?" reía Kurt.

"Lo tengo desde que empecé a salir con Sebastian, pero nunca fue utilizado, lo recuperé cuando te conocí" dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Kurt sonrió de la misma manera y tiró de él para otro beso. Mientras lo besaba, puso un poco de ese líquido espeso en sus dedos y insertó el primero, haciendo que Kurt suspirase en la boca de Blaine, pararon el beso concentrándose en lo que ocurriría en unos minutos.

Blaine fue dilatando a Kurt con hasta tres dedos, moviéndolos profunda y sutilmente para que pasara el mínimo dolor posible. Kurt se volvía a retorcer debajo del morocho, mientras que éste sacaba los dedos y ponía un poco más del líquido de la botella en su miembro, mientras que lo posicionaba en la entrada, metiéndolo muy despacio, dándole pequeños besos por toda la cara.

Después de unos segundos de que estuviera totalmente dentro, Kurt le miró a los ojos y le asintió levemente con la cabeza. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, Blaine fue saliendo y entrando repetidamente. Aumentando poco a poco el ritmo. Ahora se escuchaban gemidos de ambos, y Blaine sonrió satisfecho cuando se movió un poco y escuchó a Kurt gemir más alto. Había dado en el punto.

Unas pocas embestidas después en el mismo lugar, hizo que Kurt explotara entre sus cuerpos, y no faltó mucho para que Blaine hiciera lo mismo dentro de el castaño.

Se miraron a los ojos sonrientes, mientras que salía de él poco a poco, fueron al cuarto de baño a limpiarse. Blaine volvió a la habitación mientras que Kurt usaba el váter. Después de que Blaine estuviera unos segundos esperando por él en la cama se escuchó un grito.

"ANDERSON"

Oh, oh...

El chupetón.

Un cojo pero muy furioso Kurt salió del baño señalando un punto de su cuello.

"Eh, eres irresistible, yo no tengo la culpa"

Kurt se ruborizó furiosamente, cosa que Blaine no pudo ver por la poca luz existente, el castaño lo ignoró y se tumbó en la cama dándole las buenas noches mientras le daba la espalda, notablemente cabreado.

Blaine le abrazó por la espalda y le dijo "No te enfades bebé, buenas noches" mientras dejaba un beso en su nuca y lo abrazaba más fuerte. Kurt sonrió y ambos se durmieron juntos.


	12. Cojos

_Kurt's POV_

El día que había pasado con Blaine fue increíble, se dejaron llevar por el momento, sí, pero ninguno se arrepentía de ello.

Bueno, nada más por el pequeño pero GRAN problema que tenía en el cuello el castaño. Ya que el morocho no pudo resistirse a probar la piel de su novio y dejó una pequeña marca ahí. Pero afortunadamente Kurt había comprado varios pañuelos y no había nada que su maquillaje no solucionara, aunque no estaba contento con la mancha roja que sería permanente por bastante, bastante tiempo, era feliz a la vez porque había sido marcado por su novio.

Vale, eso había sonado algo raro en la mente de Kurt, pero no le dio importancia y abrió los ojos cuando empezó a notar unos pequeños besos en sus hombros. Suspiró alegremente y se giró a mirar al moreno, quien le saludó con un suave beso.

"Buenos días" le dijo Blaine.

"Mmmm, me encantaría despertar así siempre" contestó Kurt con una sonrisa, rápidamente correspondida por el otro, mientras se daban otro beso.

"¿Te duele mucho?" preguntó Blaine mientras le acariciaba la espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

"Lo normal... Supongo" dijo un sonrojado Kurt.

Blaine le dio un beso y se levantó, se vistió y le dijo a Kurt que tomara una ducha para ver si le relajaba el dolor, mientras que iría al coche a coger las diferentes bolsas con diversos conjuntos para que eligiera uno. Kurt sonrió y se metió en la ducha.

Evidentemente, el agua caliente relajó todos sus músculos y descontrajo su nudo en el hombro. Se lavó bien, cogió la toalla que le prestó Blaine, secó un poco su pelo, se lo peino para evitar nudos y se puso las cremas que tenía guardadas. Cuando salió a la habitación con la pequeña toalla enrollada en su fina cintura, vio las bolsas con la ropa, se acercó y eligió el conjunto que más le había gustado a la hora de comprar.

Era un pantalón ajustado negro, una camiseta blanca muy sencilla, una chaqueta larga de cuello bajo azul y un fular gris y negro.

Se peinó su pelo aún un poco mojado hacia arriba y bajó a buscar a Blaine, tarea difícil ya que la casa era inmensamente grande, pero pudo acordarse que la cocina quedaba visible mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Cuando entró vio a Blaine haciendo unas tortitas, sonrió y se sentó tal como su novio le dijo. Cinco minutos después estaban tomando sus tortitas con diferentes tipos de caramelos y condimentos, zumo de naranja recién exprimido y una taza de café con leche. Lo comieron todo, se lavaron los dientes, compartieron más besos en la cama y salieron a la casa de Kurt los dos juntos, ya que Blaine insistió en acompañarlo.

Kurt aparcó en su casa y bajó a despedirse de su novio, que tardaron como 10 minutos en poder alejarse uno del otro. Mordiéndose el labio, Kurt entró a la casa, mirando cómo el coche de Blaine se alejaba lentamente. Dejó las bolsas en su habitación y llamó a su padre para avisarle de que había llegado. Se sacó su fular para tapar el chupetón con maquillaje, cosa que le costó unos pocos minutos. Sonrió satisfecho y se volvió a poner el complemento, cogiendo el móvil cuándo éste sonó dándole a saber que había recibido un mensaje.

_**Troye: **__¿TLB a las 5? Tengo que contarte. 13:43_

_**Kurt: **__Perfecto, yo también tengo mucho que contarte. 13:43_

_**Troye: **__Es verdad, Blaine! Tendrás demasiado que contarme, pasé por tu casa ayer y tu padre me dijo que estabas en una fiesta de pijamas con Santana, Rachel y Mercedes, llamé a San y estaba con Brit ;) 13:45_

_**Kurt: **__Te lo contaré todo ésta tarde :) 13:46_

_**Troye: **__No puedo esperar! :D 13:46_

Kurt rió ante el comentario de su amigo y fue a ayudar a Carole a hacer la comida.

…

A las 5 estaba en la cafetería dónde se citó con Troye, con los dos cafés en su mesa habitual. Troye llegó unos minutos después algo apurado y... cogeando?

"Hey" saludó un confundido Kurt

"Heey, lo siento, me quedé dormido y no me dio tiempo a llegar antes, y por el camino tropecé con una piedra" dijo Troye mientras bajaba la cabeza, Kurt sólo se reía por lo torpe que era su amigo.

Kurt empezó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido con Blaine, desde el primer segundo en el que Troye se fue, hasta el último beso que compartieron antes de que entrara en su casa. El otro castaño estaba asombrado por lo rápido que le fueron las cosas a su amigo, sonrió y le felicitó por su relación.

"Y bueno... ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?" preguntó Kurt

"Emm, pues... Yo... Yo me he acostado con alguien, que ambos conocemos"


	13. Chandler Kiehl

_Troye's POV_

"Emm, pues... Yo... Yo me he acostado con alguien, que ambos conocemos" dije.

"¿CÓMO?" gritó su amigo en un tono demasiado alto, Troye le siseó para que se calmara, ambos miraron a sus lados y vieron como todas las personas existentes volvían a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.

Troye suspiró y le explicó "Fue... Fuechandlerkiehl" dijo muy rápido, Kurt le hizo un gesto de que no le había entendido, rodó los ojos y volvió a repetir ésta vez más lento "Fue con Chandler Kiehl", la boca de Kurt literalmente casi toda el suelo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Kurt emitió una palabra.

"Chandler... Kiehl..?" preguntó casi en un susurro, Troye asintió frenéticamente, con una mirada de tristeza "¡¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con Chandler Kiehl?!" le regañó su mejor amigo.

Troye suspiró otra vez en ese día y le contó.

_FLASHBACK_

Troye había ido a buscar a Tyler a la fiesta, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, intentó llamarlo unas cincuenta veces pero Tyler no le cogía el teléfono.

"Perdón, ¿ha visto salir a éste hombre?" le preguntó al portero del bar Scandals mostrándole la foto que había sacado anteriormente su amigo, señalándole el chico de pelo blanco.

"Sí, salió antes y al parecer alguien lo cogió y se lo llevó arrastras, soltaba palabras como 'Ya estás bien' o 'Tranquilo', a si que supuse que se conocían, tenía el pelo gelificado y vestía con una pajarita" le explicó el gran y alto portero. "Pero si buscas al amigo de el chico, aún está dentro, puedes entrar" le dijo abriéndole paso, Troye le miró por unos segundos y decidió entrar al bar.

Encontró a Sebastian sólo en una mesa, recargado en el respaldo de la cómoda silla donde estaba.

"¿Pero tú estás loco o qué?" le riñó sentándose a su lado "Troye se ha ido, SE HA IDO, y a saber con quién se ha ido, simplemente, HA DESAPARECIDO, no coge mis llamadas y no sé dónde demonios puede estar!"

Sebastian lo miró con el ceño fruncido "¿Pero tú quien diablos eres?"

"Soy Troye Sivan, un amigo de Tyler, que ahora mismo es quien está más preocupado por él que su propia 'cita' quien tanto le decía que le diera una oportunidad" dijo haciendo gestos de comillas con los dedos. Sebastian miró a todos los lados y dijo "Es verdad, no está" suspiró y se sentó bien.

Troye suspiró y fue a la barra, tenía que aclarar su mente por unos segundos, pidió simplemente una cerveza y se la tomó en media hora.

"¿Estás bien?" escuchó una voz a su derecha, se giró y vio a Chandler Kiehl, frunció el ceño y le contestó asintiendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Notó que su amigo... Bueno, su compañero estaba borracho, a si que decidió dejar a Sebastian con sus problemas, ahora estaba liándose con un chico rubio, y acompañó al otro a su casa, ya que vivían muy cerca.

Al llegar, Chandler hacía berrinches en bajo para que no le dejara en su casa, ya que decía que sus padres le matarían si llegaba a casa en ese estado, a si que, tras mucho pensarlo, lo llevó a la suya. Lo dejó caer en la cama, y se acostó al otro lado.

Notó que el otro cuerpo se estaba moviendo, hasta que lo vio encima suya, se sorprendió pero el otro aprovechó para besarlo apasionadamente, Troye no se separó del beso, lo disfrutó, y despeinó al otro mientras manoseaba su pelo.

Su compañero empezó a sacar las ropas desesperadamente.

"Tchanndler..." susurraba Troye "No, porfavor, estás muy borracho, no vas a acordarte de nada"

"Chtss, tranquilo, no pasa nada" susurraba reconfortantemente Chandler "Claro que me voy a acordar, sobre todo de ti. Te quiero Troye, te deseo desde la primera vez que te vi"

Troye suspiró y se dejó llevar.

Chandler había sido suave con él, le había preparado con extremado cariño, con mucha saliva, ya que no obtenían de lubricante. Entró muy lentamente y los movimientos fueron muy limpios. Aunque a medida del tiempo iba subiendo la intensidad y la fuerza de las embestidas. Ambos gemían en el oído del otro.

Para la suerte de Troye, su habitación era en un bajo-sótano, mientras que las demás estaban dos pisos más arriba, a si que no se preocupó mucho por los ruidos que emitían en ese momento.

Cuando despertó, su compañero se había ido, y se sentía utilizado.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Después de varias broncas de Kurt, su amigo no volvió a tocar el tema por el estado de Troye, hablaron sobre otros asuntos y se fue cada uno a su casa. Troye, aún, sientiéndose miserable.


	14. ¿Te quiero?

_Tyler's POV_

La alarma de móvil de Tyler empezó a sonar, lo que le daba a entender de que eran las 6:30, hora de despertarse y empezar el Lunes con buen pie. Pero no tenía ese presentimiento, ya que Blaine aún seguía enfadado con él y lo ocurrido la noche del viernes. No sabía de quién era ese cuerpo, y necesitaba respuestas, pero no podía obtenerlas.

Lo único que consiguió recordar sobre esa noche era que su acompañante se había rendido ante él con unos susurros que no podía diferenciar las palabras. También sintió que los besos que se daban removía su estómago, le hacía sentir fuegos artificiales, y chispas cuando sus pieles se rozaban.

Una parte de él pensaba que era alguien especial para él, alguien de quien estuviera enamorado, y sólo le venía una persona en mente, Blaine. Pero... ¿Habría sido él? Había estado en su casa miles y miles de veces y no era su habitación esa. No se había fijado en nada en la habitación salvo que el edredón era negro con lunares blancos. Lo demás estaba tan borroso y se había vestido tan rápido que no se había fijado en más detalles.

Además, el barrio donde vive Blaine lo conoce, en cambio, cuando salió de esa casa, tuvo que correr durante varios minutos, y aún así, no sabía dónde se hallaba.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y se metió en la ducha, se puso su uniforme de Dalton, se peinó, examinando bien su pelo, tenía que empezar a teñirse, se puso unas cremas y bajó a coger una manzana mientras iba de camino a la Academia.

No vio a Blaine en toda la mañana, ya que el Lunes era el día en que menos horas compartían juntos. Por una parte era un alivio, pero por otra lo echaba demasiado de menos, era su mejor amigo, siempre habían estado ahí uno para el otro...

Acabaron las clases y era la hora de el glee club, se despidió de algunos compañeros no Warblers que se iban ya a sus casas y entró en la sala, y ahí estaba su amigo, con una sonrisa embobada mientras escribía algo en su teléfono. Uno de los concejales dio orden para empezar con los ensayos con el mazo, y empezaron a recopilar canciones para las Seleccionales. Después de mucho debatir, tenían tres ideas y decidieron dejar el ensayo por ese día.

"Blaine... ¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó un tímido Tyler. Blaine le miró algo serio pero se relajó y asintió.

Fueron a las mesas del sitio social de la Academia y se sentaron a la par, Blaine le miró esperando que hablase.

"Sé que lo que viste cuando entraste en el aula te dolió, pero no era mi intención, tampoco era mi intención que Sebastian apareciera en la sala asustándome y declarándose para luego besarme. De verdad que no sabía que hacer, no sabía que hacía, no pensaba en él, pensaba... En otra persona, y me dejé llevar, hasta que vi el resplendor de la puerta y te vi salir corriendo, entonces me di cuenta de que era Sebastian, lo aparté de mí y te busqué por todo el instituto, pero te juro que yo no tenía nada que ver con eso" soltó lo más rápido y convincente que pudo, Blaine iba a hablar pero Tyler levantó el brazo para que no dijera nada y lo siguiera escuchando "Pero luego te habías cabreado, y me sentía una malísima persona, Sebastian seguía detrás mía pidiéndome una y otra vez una oportunidad para que viera que él era una 'buena persona', y tras mucho pensarlo decidí dejarle acercarse a mí... No sé porqué lo hice, igual era porque necesitaba distraerme, necesitaba alejarme de mí mismo... No lo sé. El caso es que fui con él a ese bar gay, Scandals, bebimos, compartimos algunos coqueteos, sacamos alguna foto... Que supongo que lo habrías mirado en mi twitter... Y bueno, me besó alguna que otra vez. PERO... Cuando salí del baño que... La verdad me llamaron preocupado pero no sé quien fue... Estaba montándoselo con otro tío, típico de Sebastian, a si que me fui, y lo último que recuerdo es que alguien me cogió, me llevó a su casa, y... Lo hicimos... No sé si es hombre, mujer, no sé donde vive, no sé quién es, no sé nada. Salí corriendo, nada más pude verle la espalda que tenía la piel blanca y no muy musculado..." Tyler acabó contándolo todo, Blaine tenía los ojos como platos "Pero bueno... Lo que te venía contando era sobre el beso de Sebastian, te había llamado a ti... Para declararme, ya que desde hace años estoy enamorado de ti" soltó con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos estaba Blaine con la misma expresión de antes, pero con un toque como... Horrorizado? "Y... y no sé si soy correspondido o no, pero de verdad que siento algo por ti" Tyler no aguantó más la situación, agarró los lados de la cabeza de Blaine con sus manos y acercó sus labios, probándolos.

Blaine tenía los labios suaves, pero los estaba forzando, se estaba negando al beso, intentando empujarlo como podía, hasta que escucharon un sollozo, y Tyler, espantado, se apartó cómo si quemara y vio la cara de decepción de Blaine, mientras que detrás suya salía Kurt llorando por los pasillos.

'Genial, Tyler...' pensó.


End file.
